


A Surprise Visit

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's parents are actually nice people, F/M, Fluff Bingo, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: A couple months after the ending.Haru decides to surprise Akira and his family with a visit.





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Meet the Fam
> 
> I know a lot of folks headcanon Akira's parents as neglectful at best and outright abusive at worst. But I like to think that his parents were nice people who loved their son and believed in him but they were simply powerless against the legal bullshit and behind the scenes string pulling and corruption.
> 
> Maybe it's because it makes his false arrest more tragic or maybe I just think that this boy has had enough bullshit in his life without tossing in "oh and his parents are shitty too."
> 
> But regardless have something sweet involving my fave girl.

_Now arriving in Yaso-Inaba. Now arriving in Yaso-Inaba._

 

Haru took a deep breath. She can do this.

 

She has dealt with shareholders, shadows, and a literal god with ease… so a surprise trip to visit her boyfriend and his parents shouldn’t be a problem right?

 

Besides this wasn’t going to be the first time she met with Akira’s parents. She along with the rest of the Thieves got to speak with them and introduce themselves when they took Akira home earlier in the year. Even if it was for a brief moment, the Kurusus seemed very nice and supportive.

 

So this should be fine.

 

As the train came to a full stop, Haru stood up, grabbed her suitcase, and exited into the station.

 

* * *

 

After a quick stop at the Junes to get some sushi for Mona-chan (and dealing with some “flirting” from the store’s bear mascot) Haru made it to Akira’s home. She put on her brightest smile and knocked on the door.

 

“Coming!” shouted a woman’s voice

 

The door opened and on the other side was a bespectacled older woman with dark short curly hair. Haru immediately bowed.

 

“Good afternoon, Kurusu-san! I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Haru Okumura, Akira’s girlfriend? I had some time off from school and work so I thought to visit for a few days.”

 

Kurusu-san smiled and chuckled.

 

“Ah yes, I remember you Haru-Chan! Akira and his father are out on errands right now but you can come on in and we can chat.”

 

“Thank you Kurusu-San.”

 

“I appreciate your politeness but you can just call me Rina, Haru-Chan.”

 

The two entered the house and stopped in the living room. Haru gently placed her suitcase next to the couch and gave Akira’s mother the sushi.

 

“This is for Mona-chan by the way. Is he with Akira or...”

 

“Of course he is, those two are inseparable. But I’m sure Morgana will love this, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a cat love sushi as much as him. I’ll put this in the fridge while I brew us up some coffee. Oh you do enjoy coffee, right Haru-chan?”

 

“Yes I do! Just a little bit of sugar please.”

 

“Alright then. Make yourself at home.”

 

“Thank you Rina-San.”

 

While she waited, Haru started to look around. The Kurusus’ home was rather simple and quaint, it felt so welcoming and homey. From the pale flower wallpaper to the little knick-knacks that someone collected and the various photos on the wall.

 

She stops at one that shows what looks like a younger Akira and some other boys at a party. Haru couldn’t help but giggle over the mop of hair on young Akira.

 

“And you thought his hair was a mess now.”

 

Haru turned around and saw Rina walking out of the kitchen with an amused expression and a cup of coffee in each hand.

 

“When was this taken if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

Rina took a closer look at the photo, “Oh I remember this. That was when Akira was six and we went with him to a friend’s birthday party. Specifically I remember how he accidently stepped on the tail of his friend’s dog and his father and I had to calm him down and assure him that the dog was okay. After that though, he had the time of his life.”

 

She then sighed as her expression darkened, “And to think people thought that that boy went on to assault someone.”

 

Haru frowned and felt guilty for making her think of Akira’s arrest. She can only imagine what that whole ordeal must have been like for his parents.

 

“I’m sorry Rina-San, I didn’t mean to bring up...”

 

The older woman shakes her head and smiles back at Haru.

 

“I was the one who brought it up, not you so no need for apologies. It’s all over and Akira’s a free man. Besides, the experience wasn’t all bad, he made a lot of friends in Tokyo including you.”

 

Haru blushes at that remark while Rina laughs. She places her free hand on Haru’s shoulder and guides her to the couch.

 

“Why don’t we sit down? I’d like to know a little more about you two. How did you meet?”

 

Haru takes a sip of coffee as she thinks of what to say since she certainly couldn’t tell the full story.

 

“Well… we technically first met during Shujin’s Hawaii trip but we didn’t really get to know each other until… until I found Mona-chan when he ran away from home and brought him back.”

 

“Ooh, how sweet of you. With how much Akira cares about that cat; I imagine he must have been so relieved. He’s quite a lucky boy to find a girl like you.”

 

“To be honest, I think I’m more the lucky one. Akira’s helped and supported me in so many ways since we met.”

 

Rina is about to say something when the sound of the front door opening catches her and Haru’s attention.

 

“We’re back, mom!” announced a familiar voice

 

“We’re over in the living room Akira.”

 

“Huh? Who’s w-”

 

Akira’s eyes widened as he noticed Haru sitting next to his mom.

 

“Haru?”

 

“Surprise!” Haru simply said with a smile

 

As soon as Haru spoke, Morgana jumped out of Akira’s bag and made his way towards her.

 

“Haru! It’s been a while!”

 

“Mona-chan, wait until I put my coffee down please!” she responded with a laugh

 

Akira’s father, a man with thinning salt-&-pepper hair, soon joined and gave the widest smile Haru had ever seen on a man.

 

“Well well if it isn’t Haru-chan. What brings you over to our little corner of the world?”

 

“She decided to give a little surprise visit and stay with us for a few days.” said Rina

 

Haru shook her head, “Oh no, I want to spend some time with you all but I don’t want inconvenience you with a surprise houseguest. I’m planning on staying at Amagi Inn for-”

 

“It’s fine Haru, we have a guest room that you can stay in.” Akira interrupted

 

Akira’s father chuckled, “Now is that any way to treat the love of your life Akira? Share your room with her, boy!”

 

Both Haru and Akira blushed at his father’s comments while the latter pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

 

Rina sighed as she stood up, “Hideaki, don’t embarrass them. Now let’s get the groceries and get dinner started. I’m sure the lovebirds would like some time for themselves. You too, kitty. Haru-chan brought you something special.~”

 

Morgana gasped as he briefly looked to Haru for confirmation. She gives a small nod and he rushes to the kitchen with a cry of “FATTY TUNA!~”

 

Once his parents gathered the groceries and went with Morgana to the kitchen, Akira plants a small kiss on Haru’s cheek.

 

“It’s good to see you again. I missed you.”

 

Haru happily sighs and as she rests her head on Akira’s shoulder.

 

“I missed you too and I’m looking forward to the next few days.”

 

“Hm… I dunno, I think you might regret getting to know my parents.”

 

“Your mother was very nice, she even shared a little story from your childhood.”

 

“...Which story?”

 

“You were at a friend’s party and you stepped on their dog’s tail...”

 

All the color seemed to drain from Akira’s face before he turned to the kitchen, “MOM I ASKED YOU TO NEVER TELL THE DOG STORY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ or on twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
